kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Tid
is an especially powerful Time Jacker, responsible for the creations of both Another Double and Another Den-O. Tid is also an Another Rider himself, transforming into the giant .https://twitter.com/dory_tori/status/1076340431518978050. Character History Tid is a Super Time Jacker, able to brainwash and manipulate his targets. Unlike the other Time Jackers, Tid's master plan is to erase the history of all Heisei Riders and become the ruler of the world. To do this, he attempts to seal away Shingo, whose status as a Singularity Point is a great hindrance to his master plan. Using the Another Kuuga Watch on himself, he is able to transform into the monstrous sized Another Kuuga. After his Another Rider form's defeat, as a last resort, Tid uses his Another Watch on Shingo to absorb him and evolve his Another Rider form into the larger, four-armed Another Ultimate Kuuga. However, his evolved Another Rider form is ultimately defeated by the 20 Heisei Kamen Riders, killing him and saving Shingo as a result. Forms is a giant Another Rider that Tid can transform into using the Another Kuuga Watch. It draws its power from Kamen Rider Kuuga. Powers and Abilities *'Flight': Despite his massive size, Another Kuuga is capable of flying with a pair of insectoid wings on its back.https://news.mynavi.jp/article/20181129-732283/ - Another Ultimate Kuuga= Another Ultimate Kuuga is the evolved form of Another Kuuga, accessed when Tid inserts the Another Kuuga Watch into Shingo's body and fuses with him. As its name suggests, he draws its power from Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form.http://i.imgur.com/aNEW5aV.jpg ::Powers and Abilities *'Flight': Despite his massive size, Another Ultimate Kuuga is capable of flying with a pair of insectoid wings on its back. *He is able to fire a powerful beam from his mouth and create past monster combatants. }} Arsenal *Another Den-Liner Behind the Scenes Portrayal Etymology Notes *Another Kuuga is currently the only Another Rider who is rendered using CGI and is the most monstrous-looking out of the Another Riders. *Since Another Riders are also Kamen Riders, Another Kuuga is the second Rider to be both giant and animated in CGI, succeeding Kamen Rider Core. *As a corruption of Kuuga, Another Kuuga resembles a Gurongi, specifically the 2015 manga versions as he has a humanoid insect appearance with mandibles and stag beetle-like legs and arms. *Tid as Another Kuuga is the opposite of Yusuke Godai in that he wants to erase all Heisei Kamen Riders, whereas Kuuga represents the revival of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era. *Another Kuuga's use of insect wings to fly is an allusion to the original Kuuga's support vehicle, Gouram. *Another Kuuga is the first of the Time Jackers to become an Another Rider *Another Ultimate Kuuga is also the third Kamen Rider to have two people share the same body, with the first being Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme and CrossZBuild as the second. Appearances See Also *Yusuke Godai - Original Kamen Rider Kuuga *KuugaArmor - The result of using the Kuuga Ridewatch References Category:Time Jackers Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Stag Beetle Monsters Category:Movie Riders Category:Another Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters